


What you always wanted

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mentions of the Choi's past, Mystic Messenger Week 2020, SMAU at the beginning ends with text, smau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: As MC's anniversary with Saeyoung is approaching, she asks her friends of the RFA for advice on what present is the best one. After several recommendations, she decides on what she should give him. Her only hope is that he'll be happy with her choice. || Starts as an SMAU, ends with text. Day 1 of Mystic Messenger Week 2020
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	What you always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Mystic Messenger Week 2020. This will start with screenshots and then will continue with text for the ending.

  
  
  


“Do you really like them?” Saeyoung asked as MC looked at herself in the mirror.

“I do!” she smiled, admiring her new earrings that had a tiny moon hanging from there. She tilted her head and chuckled when the moon sparkled. “I love them. Are you ready for your present now?”

“Yes!” Saeyoung grinned, flopping on the bed and covering his eyes with his hands. MC smiled and opened the closet, where she had hidden Saeyoung’s gift under a pile of her clothes. She carefully removed the big package and sat on the bed in front of his boyfriend.

“Here it is,” she sing-sung, putting the package on his lap.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Yes, it’s wrapped,” MC indicated with a smile.

Saeyoung put his hands down and looked at the big package resting on his thighs. Excited, he started to tear apart the wrapping paper, pieces falling on the floor. MC bit her bottom lip expectantly, wishing the tip Saeran had given her worked out for the best.

When Saeyoung finally took out all the wrapping paper, he found himself looking at the back on the box. Scrunching his nose, he turned it over to see what it was; his smile abruptly disappearing when he noticed the big words on display.

_JuniorScope - The ultimate microscope for kids_

His silence made MC question her decision to choose that present. She should have listened to the other RFA members and picked something normal. She knew Saeran had no ill intentions towards his brother or her anymore, but maybe it wasn’t the best idea for an anniversary gift. She wished she would have listened to V and just give him their framed photos. In horror, MC saw how tears started falling on the box, his boyfriend head still down, fingers going over the picture on the box that showed a couple of kids with a microscope.

“I’m so sorry, Saeyoung, I didn’t mean-- I just, I found out you wanted one and I thought you would-- but I was wrong, I’m sorry, I’ll put it away,” she said, stumbling on her words. She put a hand on the box to gently take it away, but his boyfriend quickly took her hand in his.

“No,” he said, his voice a little broken. He cleared his throat and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I… I always wanted this,” he whispered, not being able to control how tears were forming in his eyes again. “Saeran told you, huh?” he huffed with an amused smile.

“He did,” MC admitted, stroking the back on Saeyoung’s hand with her thumb. “I wanted to make you happy,” she shrugged.

“You’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be,” Saeyoung sniffled. He passed his fingers across the drawings on the box with a shaky smile. “I wanted this so bad… So fucking bad. Saeran and I... we never had toys and I got used to that but when I saw this on TV, fuck, how I wanted this. I never wanted anything as bad as this. And when I had to use the money I saved up, I thought: this it it. This is your life. This is what you get for wanting things,” he whimpered. The hold he had on MC’s hand strenghtened. “So I stopped. I decided to focus on how to get Saeran and me out of that house. Back then… I never thought the day would come when I could live with my brother in peace, and on top of that, that I could find someone like you”, he said, turning his head to look at his girlfriend. “I know I said this before, but you really came into my life like an angel”.

Before he could continue, MC captured him with a hug, her cheeks now stained with tears as well. She held him as tightly as she could, burying her face on his hair. Saeyoung left the box on the bed and held onto her too, smiling when the known aroma of peaches filled his senses.

They held each other for a couple of minutes, feeling the warmth and comfort on their bodies close together. Saeyoung finally pulled away and held MC’s face between his hands, her makeup a little bit smudged. With a soft smile, he cleaned it up from the corner of her eyes with his thumb. MC chuckled and sniffled, happy both of them had finally managed to stop crying.

“Happy anniversary, cutie” he grinned. MC leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“Happy anniversary, love”


End file.
